it's all gone
by miscellaneousilly
Summary: Giyuu pun tahu, penyesalan itu selalu menyisakan sesuatu yang menyesakkan. [Giyuu x Shinobu]


**IT'S ALL GONE**

**DISCLAIMER BELONGS TO GATOUGE KOYOHARU**

**STORY BY ME**

**WARNINGS: TYPO(s), OOC, ALUR CEPAT AND OTHERS**

* * *

Hitam. Semuanya hitam. Saat dirinya mencoba menengok ke samping kiri dan kanannya, hitam itu tak memiliki ujung. Giyuu cemas, jujur saja. Namun sebagai seorang _Hashira,_ dirinya harus bersikap profesional, berusaha tenang dan mengendalikannya dengan kepala dingin.

Kakinya melangkah selangkah demi selangkah menuju ruang tak terbatas. Ia sama sekali tak bisa menggapai apapun. Ia tak bisa menyentuh elemen-elemen lainnya.

Ia hanya seorang diri.

"Tomioka-_san_."

Samar-samar ia mendengar suara yang familiar baginya.

Bergema sesaat, namun suaranya begitu membekas.

Dicarinya sumber suara itu. Langkah kakinya mulai dipercepat, bahkan ia sekarang sudah berlari kecil.

_Itu suaranya_.

Kemanapun ia berlari, hasilnya tetap sama. Ruang kosong, tak berujung, dan firasatnya berpendapat bahwa hanya dirinya yang menapaki entah ruang apa ini.

Tidak.

Ia tidak terjerat akal-akalan iblis-iblis nista di luar sana. Ia sama sekali tak dapat mengingat kehendak ataupun peristiwa yang terjadi sebelumnya, yang menyebabkan dirinya terjerembab di ruang tak berujung pula gelap seperti sekarang.

"Tomioka-_san_."

Lagi-lagi, suara itu kini seperti mendesis tepat di telinga kanannya. Ditorehkannya kepalanya, namun nihil. Sosok yang ia cari tak ada.

Giyuu memutar, berjalan dengan langkah cepat, dan mulai berlari.

_Dimana kau?_

Peluh mulai menuruni pelipisnya, turun hingga ujung dagu lancipnya. Rasanya ia sudah menelusuri seluruhnya, namun di saat yang sama ia seperti berputar-putar di ruang yang sama. Layaknya semua ini tak berarti, pikirnya.

Giyuu menutup matanya rapat-rapat, menarik napas dalam-dalam dan mengeluarkannya perlahan dari balik bibirnya.

Tak pelak matanya reflek membuka dan membelalak kala belaian tangan menyentuh pipi kanannya.

Shinobu Kocho, duduk bersimpuh di hadapannya sembari tersenyum. Lagi-lagi, tangan putih porselen milik Shinobu membelai pipinya lagi, dengan lembut.

"_Ara, _padahal aku tak berniat bermain-main denganmu, Tomioka-_san_."

Matanya menyipit, "Kenapa kau bisa ada disini?"

"Hm? Bisa dibilang ini adalah ruang bawah sadar?"

Giyuu tak begitu menggubris wanita di depannya. Ia tahu, wanita di depannya ini selalu bermain kata, dengan beribu ucapannya yang masuk akal namun berpaling realitanya.

"Wah, tak kusangka akan dapat melihatmu sedekat ini," lanjutnya sembari menarik tangannya.

"Ayo."

Shinobu bangkit dari duduknya, menawarkan bantuan pada Giyuu yang masih terduduk disana.

"Bukankah kau ingin keluar dari sini?"

Ketimbang meraih ajakan Shinobu, Giyuu lebih memilih bangkit sendiri yang karenanya Shinobu kembali menarik tangannya, masih dengan senyuman binar di wajahnya.

"He? Bahkan sifatmu masih sama. Padahal kulihat tadi kau cemas, mencariku kemana-mana."

Langkah Giyuu terhenti. Ia membalikkan badannya, mendapati Shinobu yang menyilangkan kedua tangannya ke belakang dan menatapnya, masih dengan senyum yang sama.

"Dimana kau melihatku?"

"Bisa dibilang aku bisa melihatmu dimanapun dan kapanpun. Bahkan aku bisa menghilang kapanpun." Sejurus setelah Shinobu berkata, sosoknya menghilang. Namun dalam satu kedipan mata, sosoknya muncul lagi, kali ini lebih dekat dengan tempat Giyuu berada.

_Sejak kapan dia mempunyai kekuatan seperti itu?_

"Ahahaha. Tidak, Tomioka-_san_. Ini bukan kekuatanku."

Netra ungu semi hitam miliknya menatapnya lembut, "Kaulah yang membuat presensiku disini, Tomioka-_san_."

Giyuu tak habis pikir. Kali ini pasti trik Shinobu yang lain. Bahkan sampai-sampai wanita yang selalu tersenyum itu dapat membaca pikirannya. Namun satu kali lagi, darimana ia mendapatkan kekuatan itu?

"Kenapa?"

"Hm? Kenapa ya?" Dengan wajah tanpa dosanya, Shinobu menangkup sebelah wajahnya menggunakan tangan kirinya dan sedikit memiringkan kepalanya.

"Ini kan seperti perpisahan?"

Dahi Giyuu mengernyit, "Apa? Apa maksudmu?"

Mendengar pertanyaan yang diajukan Giyuu hanya membuat Shinobi terkekeh pelan, menutup mulutnya menggunakan telapak tangannya.

"Dengar aku, Tomioka-_san_. Kali ini, aku serius!"

Untuk kesekian kalinya, Shinobu kini lebih agresif. Diraihnya kedua tangan Giyuu yang menggantung bebas di kedua sisi tubuhnya. Entah kenapa, tangan Shinobu yang lebih kecil darinya terasa dingin.

"Kau itu dibenci banyak orang."

Lagi-lagi perkataan itu meluncur bebas dari bibirnya. Giyuu benci itu. Namun Shinobu masih tersenyum.

"Tapi sejak titik awal pertemuan, tak pernah bahkan sekalipun aku membencimu. Walau pernah berusaha untuk menyerangmu, bukan berarti aku membencimu."

Wajahnya dihiasi senyum yang tak biasanya.

"Sesering apapun kau mengacuhkanku, perasaanku tetap sama, Tomioka-_san_."

Giyuu tak mendengar apa-apa lagi. Namun setelahnya, tubuh yang lebih pendek darinya itu menggapainya. Kedua tangannya melingkari leher Giyuu, terasa kecil namun kali ini terasa hangat. Wajah Shinobu terbenam di dada bidangnya.

"K-Kocho-_san_, apa-" Belum sempat Giyuu bertanya, ia merasakan cairan hangat membasahi seragamnya hingga menembus kulitnya. Shinobu menangis, untuk yang pertama kalinya di hadapan Giyuu.

Entah perasaan apa yang menariknya, namun tangannya lebih memilih melingkarkan tubuh kecil Shinobu, mencoba bersama-sama berbagi kehangatan.

* * *

Yang Giyuu tahu, terakhir kali ia bertemu Shinobu adalah saat dimana mereka mengadakan rapat _Hashira_ yang dilakukan secara rutin enam bulan sekali. Disana, wanita itu tersenyum padanya sembari mengatupkan kelopak matanya.

Giyuu pun tahu, penyesalan itu selalu menyisakan sesuatu yang menyesakkan.

Karena sesaat setelah ia bangun dari mimpi panjangnya, ia diberi kabar bahwa wanitanya telah mati dalam pertempuran.

.

.

.

.

.

.

おわり

* * *

Author's Note :

Setelah Douma x Shinobu, saya tentunya kepincut dengan salah satu pair lainnya yaitu Giyuu x Shinobu. Entah kenapa, saya lebih suka memasangkan karakter yang _non-canon_ /kejamnya/ tapi saya berharap Giyuu x Shinobu ini salah satu _canon_, sih. hehe

Terima kasih kepada para _readers _yang telah bersedia membaca.

_Sincerely_,

Yusvira


End file.
